


pliroy 2

by venomousdanger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: video





	pliroy 2




End file.
